The Lone Wanderers Uprising
by Dukenukem7066
Summary: When the wanderer saves Sarah Lyons from a mutant camp and they go wherever the wastes takes them will Sarah be able to hold on? Or will she fall trying. Disclaimer: The first chapter is a sneak peak a full chapter will be a lot longer. Rated M for some very mild language
1. Sneak Peek

The Lone Wanderers Uprising  
Sneak Peak: Uprising  
Sarah Lyons had never really felt fear in her life always confined in her bulky power armor along with her squad always beside her. Now she had nothing, no power armor, no squad, no nothing she was alone. 4 bullets just exploded beside her head causing the chipped off rocks to fly into her soft fleshy cheeks. A Super Mutant Master reared its ugly head carrying a Chinese Assault Rifle, she blindly fired three 32. rounds at the Mutant with the 32. Pistol she picked up off of a dead waster killed by his own stupidity. The Master approached ready to end it all only to have a bullet blow off its head, blood and pieces of jaw and skull flew everywhere. With that the Super Mutants attention was now on the man who fired the bullet giving her time to run. One of the mutants screamed "I will find you!" running away from the group only to have his head blown off. Now the mutants formed a group not moving away from each other occasionally screaming insults at nothing, there was silence for a little bit until something flew over the hillside it was small with green and yellow markings on it it landed in the middle of the group. Legs and arms went flying through the air leaving only blood splattered on the ground where the mutants were just recently standing. Sarah turned around for a few seconds to see what happened, smoke billowed into the sky making a part of the sky black she turned around to keep running but slammed right into a Super Mutant Overlord it screamed then grabbed by her head throwing her into the ground. The overlord reached for its Super Sledge. The Overlord raised its weapon only to have both arms blown off along with three bullets entering the back of his head. When the mutant fell and revealed The Lone Wanderer a feeling off safeness crept up unto her body. Only two word left his mouth before he began walking away "Lets go". Sarah got up and caught up with him, where were they going? Only the Wasteland knew


	2. Chapter 1 Death Comes With a Price

Hey guys and gals! Sorry I haven't uploaded even a first chapter yet unless you include the sneak peek a chapter but I'm so terribly sorry for not doing anything since school is starting up again (best time of the year ain't it? Not) but yeah that's why I couldn't upload but I am ready for some action and I'm going to bring you some! Anyways sorry again and enjoy the first chapter!

The Lone Wanderers Uprising

Chapter 1. Death comes with a price

"Wanderers POV

"Where are we going?" Asked Sarah they had what seemed to be walking around aimlessly for hours hopping over rocks and boulders and climbing up steep hills this wasn't exactly a rescue mission if he had no where to go. "It's just up here" those were the only words he said since she was saved. They climbed over a few more hills and she finally, hopefully saw the place they were going, a rusty old gas station that had been reinforced with sandbags and barb wire all around it. The Wanderer walked to the door and kicked it than stepped back and a small metallic key fell out of what she assumed was a gutter on top. He put the key in and opened the door gesturing with his hand he said "Lady's first" Sarah stepped inside and didn't believe what she saw. There was so much food and Aqua Pura it could keep 2 squadrons alive for a week on a expedition. The Wanderer walked over to some Blamco Mac and Cheese and grabbed off the shelf then proceeded to walk over to a microwave looking contraption and put it inside for 2:00 minutes "your welcome to grab any water, you know this isn't really gonna go anywhere for awhile". Sarah went over and grabbed 2 Aqua Puras and literally drank the thing down in just a few gulps. The Wanderer pulled out the Mac and Cheese and put it in front of her "what was the point of putting that in there?" She asked curious, emwhy would he warm it up for me? /emshe thought "it's A desanitizer it basically takes away most of the radiation from the food that your eating on how much rads there are in it there isn't to much in Mac and cheese so it makes this almost zero rads". "That's amazing!" Sarah exclaimed digging into to radiation free food The Wanderer walked into the back room and then came out carrying a Laser Rifle in his left hand and a 10mm pistol and placed them down on a chair he walked back into the room again but was came out carrying something a little more familiar and homelike a glistening new pair of Lyons power armor "here I polished it every day but really never got used to using it go ahead and try it on in the back" Sarah got up and walked in the back with the power armor. She came out looking like a normal powered armor solider and he could tell she was happy about it, she was beaming with joy as she walked out ran and hugged him telling him thank you over and over "I really needed this! Thank you so much!" She said with happiness he hasn't heard of in a long time. "But what are you going to wear?" She asked The Wanderer walked in the back and came out a few minutes later wearing one of the coolest things she has ever seen, it had a yellow face mask to where you couldn't see the face then she noticed how tight it was "check this out" crouching down and as soon as he did that the suit and him turned invisible the only thing noticeable was a glisten in the air "well are you ready to go?" He asked "yeah" with that they walked out the front door... Only to be met by a 44. Barrel to his head "well, well, we'll look who we got here" he said Sarah was in shock and didn't know what to do The Wanderer just kept his calm and stared him in the eyes even though the man couldn't see his eyes "did you know your death come with a price?" Mocking him his buddy's snickered than started to crack up laughing the guy had to turn around for a second to tell them to "Shut the Fuck up!" emthese guys have no clue/em he thought all it took was 1 second and the man had his on gun pressed against his skull. "L-look man you don't need to do this" "yet you were about to blow my brains out weren't you" he replied "guys shoot this ass!" They aimed at The Wanderers head and pulled the trigger only to see there boss have 8 bullets enter his chest before one got his head blown and the other ones leg shot. He walked over to the remaining man and grabbed him by his collar and said "you tell whoever sent you this 'your death WILL come with a price'" The Wanderer let him go and watched as the man ran in fear, Sarah was behind a sand bag and had just gotten up "damn bounty hunters" said The Wanderer "well then let's get going" before walking off into the wastes  
"Burkes POV  
"Get me my drink now Shirley!" Burke screamed "Y-yes sir right away" before running off "sir one of those bounty hunters is here and he's pretty badly injured might be the work of the Wanderer he said he wants to talk to you" "very we'll send him in" said a very annoyed Burke. The man walked in bleeding heavily and bruised "Mister Burke" he said sitting down "My boss and one other were on a bounty to the Wanderers place and we got him but something happened..." "Well spit it out!" Exclaimed Burke "he took two of us out and told me to tell you what he told me and this is what he said 'tell Whoever sent you this 'your death WILL come with a price'" than he said to scram and I did what he said. Burke took a second to comprehend than took a wine glass and smashed it over his head "don't ever fucking! Obey your fucking! Enemy! Screaming at the man Burke than slammed the glass into his brain killing him almost instantly "Guards! Clean this shit up!" Yelled Burke "right away sit" the guards picked the body up and took it out of the room than they came and cleaned it with a mop "thank you at least you two are decent" starting to calm down "no problem sir" they both said in sync before exiting well mister Wanderer if it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get. "guards send 20 men after the Wanderer ASAP" said Burke "yes sir straight away!" Get ready Wanderer because your on a short leash


End file.
